<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adora gets spoiled by dogbutch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316000">Adora gets spoiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbutch/pseuds/dogbutch'>dogbutch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is just gay sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbutch/pseuds/dogbutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has to save the world all the god-damn time, she deserves to be well and truly taken care of for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adora gets spoiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bent over, ass in the air, naked as the day she was born, Adora had never looked more spectacular.</p><p>"My god I love your juicy fucking ass" was all Catra could think to say.</p><p>Adora made an approving hum at that, wiggling her rear before slowly, ever sensual, spreading her knees across the sheets to open her legs, arching her back more to expose herself further to Catra. Adora loved to put on a show.</p><p>A single droplet of Adora's wetness rolled down her inner thigh and Catra's fingertip was there in an instant to catch it, tongue lapping it to taste Adora, as delicious and heady as ever.</p><p>Things had escalated rather quickly after their shower together following a particularly arduous exploration mission to decode some records from the Friends of Mara.</p><p>She-ra was incredible, slicing through traps and guardian spiders, all muscle and raw power, but Catra far preferred Adora.</p><p>In the shower, she had been thinking as much. Adora was shampooing her hair, roughly working her fingers through the knots acquired from the day as Catra's eyes travelled to her wife's hips. Catra worshipped those hips with a fervor. Just like everything about Adora, they were so undeniably sexy. </p><p>Her hands slid down Adora's sides to rest on the curve of her waist, sending a shiver up Adora's spine. Adora's hands stilled in her hair, travelling to the wall of the luxuriously large shower attached to their room in Bright Moon to brace her body for whatever else Catra would give her...</p><p>Catra didn't need to be told twice, pressing herself against her darling's perfect rear, pulling back on Adora's hips, and rolling her own against Adora to generate the painfully light friction that was leaving them both hungry for more.</p><p>Catra wrapped herself around Adora's frame, marvelling how small she felt in her arms, fingertips tracing the tautness of her belly, the curve of her prominent rib cage, and finally, finally, gently cupping her perfect, soft breasts.</p><p>Catra rolled Adora's dusky pink nipple between her fingertips, revelling in the groan that slipped out of Adora’s perfect lips, and suddenly Catra was desperate to kiss her.</p><p>Catra’s hand left Adora’s chest and travelled up to her cheek, turning Adora’s head to the side.</p><p>“Catra wha-”</p><p>Adora was interrupted by a needy kiss, feeling Catra’s rough tongue trace over her bottom lip and obligingly opening her mouth. Adora loved when Catra took control like this. Adora spent all day every day leading, and to relax and let her Catra take care of her...there was no purer bliss.</p><p>Adora loved the feeling of Catra’s tongue in her mouth, moaning into the kiss, taking a hand from the wall to dishevel it in Catra’s wet mane. This was getting too much. The shower was stripping away the moisture attempting to pool between her legs, and Adora wanted much more than what could be done in the shower.</p><p>“Let’s get out” she whispered breathlessly, finally breaking from the searing kiss.</p><p>Catra nodded furiously, fiddling with the taps while Adora attempted to focus enough to just finish rinsing her hair.</p><p>She sat on the bed, towelling her hair dry, watching Catra shake off the water from the shower (yes, it made a mess, but no, Adora would never object to it because it was so god-damn cute).</p><p>Catra knew she was being watched; she stretched her arms above her head, watching Adora’s eyes dart between her furry armpits, her tits, her stomach, the thatch of dark hair below her belly button...watched Adora swallow thickly, her nostrils flare, the way her pupils seemed to continue growing despite the well-lit room.</p><p>And now here Adora was, spread before her, perfect round ass just a foot from Catra’s face, dripping down her thighs, the blonde curls surrounding her core slick with want. Adora’s smell made Catra’s heart race, made her tongue feel dry in her mouth, as if she had been in the desert for weeks, and there was only one substance that could ever satiate her burning thirst…</p><p>Catra leaned in, pressing her mouth against Adora’s wetness, catching her clit against the tip of her rough tongue. Immediately she feels a moan shake Adora’s body, feels Adora pressing back against her, an arm reaching around to push the back of her head deeper into Adora's core.</p><p>Of course Catra obliges her, how could she not? Catra licks a searing stripe from Adora's clit to her dripping slit, lapping around it as a tender warning before slowly spreading Adora with her thumbs, pressing her tongue into her, slow and hot.</p><p>Adora gasps, head yanking up and her back arching further into Catra's face. Catra feels Adora's walls tensing on her tongue, gripping, pulling her deeper.</p><p>"More, fuck, please Catra I need more".</p><p>Catra pushed deeper, reaching over Adora's thighs to grab a handful of each full breast, pinching Adora's nipples between her fingers.</p><p>"Mmmmm, fuck" Catra grinned into Adora; she loved the noises her darling made.</p><p>"Are you smiling?" Adora said breathlessly, but with a warm sweetness that made Catra's heart melt.</p><p>Catra paused, slowly, pulling her tongue out, and beginning to very pointedly draw an 'I' on Adora's center, a slow, deliberate heart, and a quick 'U'.</p><p>Adora laughed and it was like bells, her joy more beautiful than anything to Catra.</p><p>"I love you too, baby" she smiled over her shoulder at Catra, the dusting of pink a sight to behold on her lightly freckled cheeks.</p><p>"You want something else, Adora?" Catra purrs, tail wrapping gently around Adora's thigh, fingertips now idly massaging up and down her beloved's back.</p><p>"Um. Yes please. I uh-...I really want…" Adora turns her face downward again in attempt to hide her rising embarrassment. Even in this situation, asking for something selfish is hard for her.</p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow, but doesn't speak, fiingertips gently kneading Adora's ass, thumbs brushing over her swollen labia. </p><p>"The strap-on. I want the...strap-on. The bigger one."</p><p>Catra's eyebrows nearly rise right off her forehead.</p><p>"The bigger one?!? You...think you can handle it baby?" Catra asks cautiously, ever conscious of her lover's comfort.</p><p>"Yeah, just...work me up to it, okay?"</p><p>Catra smiles softly; anything for her girl.</p><p>"Can I have a kiss?" Catra asks suddenly, and Adora, still on her hands and knees, turns her head in surprise.</p><p>"Huh? Of course!" Sitting up on her knees, Adora shuffles around to bring her hands up to Catra's cheeks, crashing her mouth against hers in a hot, wet kiss. </p><p>Adora pre-emotivley opens her mouth, asking Catra without words for her tongue, and Catra obliges, sliding the muscle over her lover's smaller canines, lapping the underside of her tongue, hearing her deep, guttural moan reverberating in both their mouths.</p><p>Adora tasted herself with mild surprise on Catra's lips, instantly craving Catra's own taste instead of her own. Drawing a hand away from Catra's face, she trailed fingertips down, down to her chest to draw a brief circle and give a playful pinch to Catra's darker nipple, then further, further, until her fingertips were tousled in the rougher hair of Catra's nethers.</p><p>Adora slid her pointer and middle finger further, rubbing either side of Catra's hard clit, kneading the bud for a brief moment between her knuckles, drawing out a high pitched moan from Catra, mouth still on hers.</p><p>Her fingers, finally finding their goal, dragged through Catra's wetness, curling to pick up more sticky tendrils of her arousal.</p><p>Adora broke the kiss, only to quickly slip her fingers in her mouth and lick them clean of Catra. She tasted so fucking good. Catra was sweeter and milder than Adora's own taste; "Like honey." Adora murmured out loud.</p><p>"Shut up…" Catra mumbled, embarrassed, a blush casting her own cheeks a bright pink.</p><p>"Wait a minute, I thought I was fucking you?" </p><p>Adora stared blankly for a beat, before realizing what she'd interrupted.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Adora turned and crashed her elbows back down onto all fours, positioning a pillow under her head as Catra stepped off the bed to grab the harness and toy from the bedside table.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that.." Catra speaks somberly to Ol Reliable, the pleasantly curved and regularly sized toy in a bright pink, instead reaching for Big Chungus, a mammoth cock of a hefty 8 inches and impressive girth in a deep purple.</p><p>"Are you talking to the dildos?" Adora calls from the bed.</p><p>"Just telling the pink one we still love him" Catra responds absently, fumbling with the metal buckles of the sleek leather harness Adora had bought for them both a couple years ago.</p><p>Finally tightening the straps over her ass, Catra slips the purple appendage into place, grabbing a bottle of lube and returning to the bed.</p><p>"He's so sensitive. If anything Big Chungus should need some encouragement, he only gets to come out when I'm in an extra special mood" Adora notes with such sincerity Catra bursts into laughter.</p><p>"What? It's true! Ol' Reliable gets a lot of love by comparison!"</p><p>Adora is so shockingly cute like this, pert ass pointed straight at Catra, knees together, pussy dripping down her thigh, her head on her elbow as she muses on the emotional well-being of a piece of silicone.</p><p>"Did you know that I love you?" Catra says, placing a kiss at the base of Adora's tailbone.</p><p>"I did! And I love you too…" Adora turns her head, ready for a kiss, realizes she will never reach Catra, and makes a kissy face at her instead.</p><p>Settling back in, Catra kisses her way up the backs of Adora's thick, muscled thighs, enjoying the way Adora's leg hair tickles at her lips. She kisses higher, honing in on her sensitive inner thighs for a nip, another, and then leaving a good sized hickey, tongue lapping against the soft flesh as she sucks. Adora's low grunts into the pillow are accompanied by her slowly bucking hips, begging for more friction and more attention. Catra is only too happy to comply.</p><p>Catra brings her fingertips up to Adora, stroking them gently up and down her core, coating them thoroughly in the ever-growing wetness between Adora's thighs. She circles them gently around Adora's opening and finally, gentle as ever, pushes two fingers inside Adora to the hilt.</p><p>Adora moans loudly, her body gripping Catra's fingers inside her, luxuriating in the feeling of them curling, rubbing against her sensitive walls as Catra's rough tongue returns to her clit. </p><p>Adora rocks back into Catra’s fingers, feeling her body growing accustomed to Catra’s digits with a shaky exhale. Catra is picking up the pace now, fucking Adora with her fingers without hesitation, tongue lapping rhythmically against Adora’s clit with each thrust. Adora’s moans grow louder, turning from noises at the back of her throat to words that make desire coil in Catra’s abdomen like a viper.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, Catra ohhh FUCK, your fingers feel- Ah, feel so fucking good, please, I need more, I need m-..more I want you inside me I need you to fill me Catra, ah fuck, C-Catra”</p><p>Catra diverts her tongue from Adora’s clit to lick a long, slobbery trail up her own ring finger, before pushing it deep into Adora’s twitching, hungry cunt.</p><p>The sound Adora made at that was proving all too much for Catra, the sight before her making her jaw tense and body tingle with want. Unable to resist the ache between her own legs any longer, she moves her other hand between her own legs, shocked at just how incredibly wet she was from just pleasuring Adora. Rolling her own clit between her knuckles, it was proving rather hard to attempt to keep her tongue lapping at Adora’s clit with the awkward positioning of her hand, fingering Adora at a searing pace as she gasped and moaned in that deliciously soft pitch that only Catra got to hear. </p><p>Desperate to do something with her mouth, Catra brings it up to Adora’s perfect ass (has she mentioned she loves Adora’s perfect, round ass?), and takes a deliciously satisfying bite, feeling the incredibly strong muscle beneath Adora’s soft flesh tense rock hard, twitching away from her mouth. Catra kept the pressure on, licking and sucking to soothe the small marks her sharp teeth had left, before moving inward on Adora’s ass.</p><p>“C-Catra…?” Adora must’ve known where she was going with this.</p><p>“Yes baby?” Catra asked, pulling her mouth away for a moment before taking another satisfying bite of soft flesh.</p><p>“F-FUCK!...Are you…? What are you…” The question hung in the air; Catra was trying to decipher the tone. Objection? Curiosity?</p><p>“Can I eat your ass, Adora?” Catra asked plainly, taking a page from Adora’s book of forthrightness.</p><p>Even from behind, Catra could see Adora’s ears going bright red at the easily spoken request.</p><p>“My...my ass? You want to eat my ass? I mean that’s not...you don’t have t-..I mean I don’t think that’s weird or anything I just-...my ass?” Adora babbled, suddenly distracted from the 3 fingers still buried in her to the hilt.</p><p>“Your ass.” Catra repeated, bluntly. “I would like to lick it. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I mean, I’ve. WELL I’ve...kind of always wanted you to but like its-, that’s like, gross, right?” Catra could tell Adora was just trying to ask for permission to think this was hot. And it was.</p><p>“I don’t think its gross. I think its hot and I’m into it. So, once again, is that okay with you?”</p><p>Adora swallowed thickly, spreading her legs a little wider still to accommodate Catra.</p><p>“Yeah. I want you to.” </p><p>That was all the encouragement Catra needed, unable to resist the toothy smile crossing her face, biting her lower lip, trying not to make her excitement obvious.</p><p>Catra started cautiously, the fingertip of her thumb running up the crease of Adora’s ass, her three fingers still in Adora thrusting slow and deep. She felt the deepening thrusts relax something in Adora, leaning in to place a kiss just above where her fingers were moving, peppering kisses higher, higher, until she finally made contact, and felt, as much as heard Adora gasp.<br/>
“OH wow.” Adora half-shouts, Catra’s tongue licking a brief line across its newest target. She laps again, and again and again, feeling the bundle of nerves slowly relax despite the continuous stimulation. Curling her fingers again inside Adora, Catra hears another moan, loud and luxurious, escaping Adora’s perfect lips; how she loves to spoil her darling princess. </p><p>Catra’s rough tongue continues its assault, curling to gently test the waters, if Adora is up for that kind of penetration. In response, she feels Adora make a shaky exhale to relax her muscles, and Catra understands, pushing her tongue in just a little, feeling the immediate tightness constricting the muscle.</p><p>“Holy SHIT” Adora full-on shouts this time, head jerking up and body stiffening, and Catra knows she’s on the right track, pushing her tongue just a little deeper, millimeter at a time, feeling Adora trying to relax around her, but desperate for more.</p><p>Then, she starts thrusting, and Adora can no longer speak.</p><p>A searing, relentless rhythm of her fingers and tongue, Catra draws moan after moan from Adora’s perfect mouth, and watches the sweat pooling in the curve of her back as she continues, undeterred, until she hears Adora weakly stutter between gasps and guttural moans;</p><p>“Don’t....Wanna...C-cum yet”</p><p>‘Oh yeah!’ Catra thinks, suddenly remembering the toy between her own legs.</p><p>Slowly, already missing the feeling of her tongue being gripped so tight, Catra withdraws her mouth, slowing her fingers to gently remove them. Adora whines loudly at the sudden emptiness, leaning back, chasing the fingers she already misses (despite the move being her request, though Catra can hardly blame her). Catra’s hand catches her rear gently, rubbing encouraging circles with her thumb.</p><p>“It’s coming baby, don’t worry.”</p><p>Adora makes an enthusiastic sound at that, repositioning herself on her knees and fixing the pillow under her chin.</p><p>Sitting up on her knees behind Adora, Catra grabs the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a healthy dollop onto the toy, stroking it a few times to both spread the liquid and warm up the cool silicone. Catra loves this moment; It’s the closest she will ever get to meditation (despite Perfuma’s encouragement), feeling her mind’s eye slowly focus on the new appendage, feeling the magic within the toy reaching out to form a connection of sensation. It’s always a little sudden, a jolt like a mild electric shock and suddenly the silicone between her fingers, she can feel. Giving a squeeze for good measure, she sees the pale glow from the core of the toy, and feels the squeeze herself with a twitch.<br/>
‘God I love magic’ Catra thinks, something she wouldn’t be caught dead saying out loud.</p><p>Getting into position, Catra rubs the tip of the toy slowly against Adora's wetness for a moment, revelling at the aching sensation in her abdomen to thrust forward and feel enveloped by her love, until Adora reaches back, catching the toy in her hand; Catra halts immediately. </p><p>“Adora-...?” The question hangs in the air, anxious.</p><p>"Wait. I want to ride your lap."</p><p>"Of course" Catra responds, exhaling, sitting back on her heels as Adora sits up, crawling over to where Catra is positioning herself. The excitement bubbles in Catra’s veins; how does Adora always know just what will send her over the edge?</p><p>Adora leans in to kiss Catra again as she positions her knees either side of her, golden locks cascading over pale, muscled shoulders. Catra can't help but card her fingers through those beautiful tresses, remembering only after doing so that her fingers are still covered in Adora's wetness.</p><p>'Oops…'</p><p>If Adora notices, she doesn't say anything, watching Catra with sparkling blue eyes, revelling in the stunning features of her very own personal goddess, her Catra who had saved her, again and again, who would do anything for her. Overwhelmed, Adora leaned in, rubbing her nose gently against Catra's, resting their foreheads together a moment to feel the purr rumbling Catra's body.</p><p>"My Catra" Adora murmurs, stealing a sweet and tender kiss before she rises above Catra's lap.</p><p>Then, bracing one hand on the bedspread, the other on Catra's chest, Adora guides the tip of the strap-on to her opening, pausing a moment, eyes locked with Catra's, before sinking down onto it with a guttural groan, slowly taking its length til she sits fully in Catra's lap, all 8 inches of the toy inside her.</p><p>"Holy shit" Catra moans, pupils blown, nearly panting at the combination of Adora’s hot, wet walls gripping her, and the painfully sexy display Adora is giving her.</p><p>Adora smiles, eyes lidded. She loves to put on a show, that's why she's in Catra's lap after all.</p><p>Rolling her hips in slow, tantalizing circles, Adora rides Catra's cock, hands moving to her own chest to squeeze her full breasts, rolling hardened nipples between her fingertips, and grinning at the way Catra's hungry eyes follow her hands. </p><p>Catra's hands are on Adora's hips, guiding her motions, but this display is making her own hands itch to touch Adora's perfect tits.</p><p>In a compromise, Catra leans forward, nosing Adora's fingers out of the way to take a pert, pink nipple between her lips, flicking her tongue over it and feeling Adora’s back arch, a hand pressing the back of her head deeper into the soft haven she so dearly adores.</p><p>Catra rocked her hips upward, and felt Adora’s whole body shake at the deep stimulation.</p><p>‘I knew i liked Big Chungus for a reason’ Catra smiled to herself, repeating the motion to elicit another shiver, and a loud, echoing moan from Adora, head lolled back now in ecstasy.</p><p>Catra leaned back to get a better view of Adora’s stunning body; her belly, her amazing tits (bigger than Catra’s, and far better to play with), and the blonde curls between her thighs, tickling Catra’s lap as she moved. Adora’s arms were slung loosely over Catra’s shoulders now, and Catra leaned in to take a whiff of Adora’s furry armpit.</p><p>“Mmmm” Catra moaned out loud, and Adora chuckled languidly at that.</p><p>Her current position was making her a little loopy, so she could only slur out “You’re sssoo funny...like armpits”</p><p>“Yes, baby; like armpits” Catra confirmed, bucking her hips to draw another cry from Adora. Catra was focused now, hands gripping firmly at the rounded curve of Adora’s hips, adjusting her legs to get a better brace, and taking back the reins of the pace they were setting.</p><p>Catra thrust upwards with renewed energy, feeling Adora slump forward, letting Catra fuck her at an exorcistic pace. Catra was certainly fucking something out of her, although Adora didn't know what.</p><p>Catra fucked her, hard and fast and deep, feeling the tip of the toy hitting Adora's cervix over and over with every thrust. Every time she drew back, strong hands suspending Adora in the air at the tip of her cock, Catra groaned at the way Adora's walls gripped her, trying to keep her deep inside. </p><p>Adora was coming apart in her arms, but Catra did not relent, speeding up her rhythm and fucking Adora hard, fast and deep, exactly how she wanted it, how she needed it. Catra put an arm on the back of Adora’s head, cradling her as she fucked her, whispering to her the words that seemed to overflow from her heart amid the haze of the moment.</p><p>“I love you, Adora, I love you, I love you, I love you, I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go, I’m never going anywhere, I will always be your Catra, your Catra’s got you”</p><p>“My Catra..” Adora whispered, frozen in the deepest part of another powerful thrust of Catra’s hips, and time seemed to stop.</p><p>Catra was frozen too, hands unmoving, eyes unblinking, breath halted, heart seemingly stopped in her chest.</p><p>Adora slowly, shakily leaned in, lidded eyes fluttering closed, lips locking with Catra’s in a kiss that seemed to hang, still, in the silent moment before orgasm sent them both careering downwards.</p><p>Catra leaned into the kiss, the move shifting her body til the hilt of the toy rubbed just so against Adora’s hard, aching clit that had been so desperate for attention, and that was it.</p><p>Adora's entire body seemed to radiate heat and energy as every muscle in her body tensed at once. She cried out, loud and clear and Catra felt her walls grip her shaft with such intensity it made her twitch backwards in overstimulation, and Adora was still crying out, a guttural moan that stuttered as her body did, as Catra's hand held her back, keeping her upright as the orgasm shook her whole being down to the tips of her toes. </p><p>Catra couldn't take the stimulation anymore, and in another jerk of her hips, chased Adora's orgasm with her own, gripping Adora's back with her claws, eyes closed so tightly she saw stars as a long, loud moan of her own rocked her body.</p><p>And then they were coming down, down together, all loose muscle and hooded eyes, a sloppy shared kiss, arms wrapped around one another in an embrace, the wordless declaration of love loud as day to them both.</p><p>After a moment, Adora leaned back, allowing the toy to slip out with a groan, and Catra was quickly undoing the buckle, tossing the harness aside, jolted by the static shock of the magic disconnecting her from the toy.</p><p>"Mm...love...you. Catra." Adora mumbled, eyes closed as they laid together, breathless, Adora's fingers tracing up and down Catra's heaving abdomen.</p><p>Catra purred in response, nuzzling her head below Adora's, soft ears tucking under Adora's chin. Adora gave her chin a gentle scratch, hearing Catra purr louder, and made a deep exhale of her own, basking in the afterglow of their shared orgasm.</p><p>--</p><p>Adora was naked, sitting on the toilet, watching Catra brush her teeth a few feet away.</p><p>"You're so beautiful" Adora admired Catra's naked form, tail slowly sweeping back and forth as she hovered over the sink.</p><p>"Mrr?" Catra gestured to herself, toothbrush in mouth, ears pricking.</p><p>"Yes, you!" Adora smiled, giddy at how undeniably cute Catra was.</p><p>Catra spat, rinsing her toothbrush.</p><p>"You're cute too...also are you peeing? Because I have to."</p><p>Adora stood up, wrapping her arms around Catra's middle, "No, I'm just here to enjoy the view."</p><p>Adora pressed a kiss to Catra's forehead, loving the quiet purr she got in response.</p><p>"I love you more than anything, Adora"</p><p>The corner of Adora's eyes grow wet as she pulls away. Some days this still feels like a dream. She truly is the luckiest woman in the Universe.</p><p>Her Catra, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>